This research presents an approach to resolving a critical and enduring obstacle to developing dependable biosensor systems for the timely measure of multiple markers for gene sequences, cancers, infectious diseases, and toxic agents. The broad goal of this proposed research program (SBIR Phases I, II and III) is to develop and make commercially available, improved multianalyte biosensor technology for health-related microanalyses. The approach will involve the extension of SurModics PhotoLink technology into general passivation of the surface and patterned immobilization of binding groups on the sensor surface. The model sensor surface will be glass passivated with amphiphilic polymers or proteins and patterned with the widely useful biotin--avidin binding pair. Biotin will be (1) covalently bound to the passivated surface photochemically in 200 mum dots by illumination through a mask, (2) saturated with its very high affinity, multi-site binding protein X- avidin (avidin, NeutravidinTM, or streptavidin) by affinity binding from crude source material, and (3) the immobilized X-avidin dots loaded by ink-jet printing with the desired biotinylated oligonucleotides for antibiotic resistant Mycobacterium tuberculosis (TB) detection/identification. This approach thus present an innovative combination of diradical photochemistry and high-affinity specific binding pairs to provide a cost-effective coating technology for patterned multianalyte biosensor surfaces. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION This synthetic work is expected to generate in Phase I, two new marketable products for use by the research and industrial communities: (1) Photoreactive glass/silicon wafers and (2) Passivated biotinylated glass/silicon wafers. The potential for cost-effective production of biomolecule-compatible patterned multianlyte sensor surfaces, to be demonstrated in Phase II, has a recognized large value to the biosensor industry.